


Drunkard

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Making Up, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As Koichi nurses a hangover in Jin’s office, he thinks about the argument they had last night.[Prompt 9: “I feel like shit now. Thanks a lot.”]





	Drunkard

Kizakura Koichi curls up on his side on the couch in the headmaster’s office, resting the urge to throw up. His head rests on Kirigiri Jin’s lap, and Jin absentmindedly runs his fingers through Koichi’s messy hair as he reads.

Things are peaceful right now, but all Koichi can think about is last night. Last night, when… he and Jin had an argument.

_Koichi’s vision blurred in and out of focus, but he carried on reading nevertheless._

_“Hello, Koichi.” Kyouko said, appearing beside him._

_“Hey, K-Kyouko,” he said, smiling._

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“’M okay.” He shook his hipflask. “Hey, f-fancy some whiskey.”_

_“Koichi!” Jin snapped, making him flinch. “How dare you try to give Kyouko alcohol, you pathetic drunkard?!”_

_Koichi wilted, glaring at Jin. “I feel like shit now. Thanks a lot.”_

_“Don’t pull the victim card! You may be fucked up, but leave Kyouko out of it.”_

_Koichi went to retort, but instead fell off of his chair. He slumped on the floor and threw up, groaning._

_“Disgusting!”_

_“Fuck off!” Koichi yelled, slurring._

_And he passed out, stomach acid burning his tongue._

_When Koichi awoke, still hunched up on the living room floor but with a blanket over him, he found Jin sat beside him._

_“Koichi… I’m sorry,” Jin said. “I shouldn’t have said those things.”_

_Koichi smiled weakly, groaning. “I’m sorry too. Sh-Shouldn’t’ve offered Kyouko whiskey. Sorry I’m p-pissed all the time.”_

_“You’ve got alcoholism, Koichi,” his partner said, rubbing his back. “It’ll take a lot for you to get better. But I’m here for you, okay.”_

They arrived at work a couple of hours again, and since then, Koichi has slumped on the couch, groaning. But at least he and Jin aren’t mad at each other anymore.

He closes his eyes, and manages to fall asleep.


End file.
